Till We Meet Again
by KeyStone35
Summary: Percy had a visitor when he was a baby. But, who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot/drabble. I might change this into an actual story but, who knows? I'm more the type to do one-shots instead of multi-chapters so this will be a challenge for me but I look forward to it!**

 **17 July Update: I'm so sorry guys! There was a mix up with the updates and the original Chapter 1 was deleted. I do regret to say that I did not have a backup copy of the original so I tried to rewrite it.**

 **I hope it is still enjoyable and do leave a review to let me know what you think! :)**

The sun shone brightly. Leaves danced around with the wind. Horns blared in the streets as people rushed to go to work.

It was a typical day for the people of Manhattan. Unbeknownst to them, were a young lady and a child who were far from normal, in a little apartment, uptown.

Standing in a playroom, she bounced the small boy around on her hip. The room had blue walls with sea waves painted on. The lady wore a flowing maxi dress with beige sandals.

She would have been mistaken for a regular teenage girl, were it not for the tiara she wore. Adorned with pearls and precious jewels, her entire being screamed of royalty.

She smiled down gently at the little one in her arms. Little Percy cooed and giggled as she blew raspberries.

Suddenly, sounds of a key being shoved into the front door can be heard. The young lady was startled and started to lay Percy back down onto his cot. She leaned down and whispered to him with a smile.

Footsteps nearing the playroom could be heard. She stood up and disappeared, leaving naught but a fine mist in the air.

Sally Jackson opened the door to the playroom and peeked in to check on her baby. Seeing nothing out of place, she smiled and closed the door quietly.

Percy

Perseus Jackson

Till we meet again, little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and favourited and even all y'all who took the time to read this.**

 **I have to apologise for taking so very long to post this. I actually did not know how I wanted the story to play out when I first started it. But now, that I do have an outline, hopefully I will be able to put out new chapters soon. I always enjoy hearing your thoughts and comments about this story so do leave a review!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Flashforward to 16 years later**

Triton stalked towards his room and sank into his bed. He sat on the edge of it, still in his battle regalia, with his head in his hands.

So lost were he in his thoughts that he did not hear the door being knocked upon thrice. The knob turned and in entered a young lady bearing similar resemblance to the sea prince.

"Dear brother, where did you go that you did not hear me enter at all?" She inquired with a quirked smile.

Triton looked up at the sound of her voice and tried to smile back.

Her smile turned into a deep frown when she saw how defeated he was. She walked forward and sat next to him.

"I wish I was not here, sister. The war is wearing down Atlantis. We may not win." He croaked, tears filling his eyes. He was in utter despair for all he could see was the bleakness of future. Victory was a distant dream and he too far to reach it.

She smiled gently, though she worried greatly for his state of mind. "Have hope still. The war is not over yet. We may still come out victorious. Believe in ourselves, in father, in Perseus." She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently.

Upon the mention of their youngest brother, Triton was filled with anger. "Believe in Perseus? Hah! How great is he to deserve my faith?!" He muttered scornfully. He pulled back his hand and stood up.

"That half-blood upstart is not that mighty! Father swore an oath not to sire anymore kids and yet still we have a mortal sibling! It is because he exists that the Great Prophecy is even coming true!" He paced back and forth frustratedly.

"He should just-"

"I know you will not finish that sentence."

His sister stood up with such abruptness it completely silenced him. Eyes ablaze with a fierce protection towards their youngest brother, Triton was suddenly reminded of who was older between the two. Her powerful presence enveloped the room and threatened to suffocate him.

Despite this, he still stood his ground and faced her squarely. "Why do you defend him so? Why do you continue to protect him? He has done nothing to deserve your loyalty! He is the reason why mother cries at night! He is the reason why our family is-"

Tears escaped from his eyes as he yelled out in frustration.

Immediately, all tension in the room started to dissipate and leave. She strode forward and hugged her brother tight.

"I thought it would be different. I thought father would finally stay. I was a fool." He spit out, bitterly.

"You and I both know it is not in his nature to be grounded to anything or anyone. The sea cannot be restrained. It flows freely and goes where it wishes." She pulled back from him and sits both of them down on the ground.

"Father may have his whims but he will always come back."

She looked at him squarely. "Perseus is not to be blamed for our father's indiscretion. He is one of us. He is a child of the sea, just like you and I."

Triton stared into his sister's eyes and he could see love and determination for their younger brother. But there was something else, something he couldn't quite figure out.

"Why?" He inquired softly.

"Why what?"

"You do not know Perseus, nor do I. Why does he mean so much to you?" He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out her true intentions.

She simply laughed lightly. "He is our brother. Do I need further reason to care?"

She said it with such confidence that he was inclined to believe her. Nothing about her betrayed an inkling of deception. Her smile, genuine and posture, relaxed.

"You should go before Oceanus decides to attack again. Father needs you." She prompted him gently, reminding him of his duty to Atlantis.

"Yes, yes I should." He stood up and walked to the door. As he opened the door, he turned back and looked at his sister. "Thank you, Kym."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so much to everyone who took the time to read this story. For the past year I've been struggling with school and personal issues and didn't think much about this story. I lost faith in it and in myself as a writer and I just was so afraid to publish anything for a while. I'm feeling much better now and I've been sitting on this idea for some time when I realized the response this story had been getting I was so overwhelmed with joy and love and YOU GUYS inspired me to have the courage to come back!**

 **I'm so grateful and hope you guys continue to like this story as much as I enjoy writing it. 3**

Red leaves danced with the wind. One flew too close to a little boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair, causing him to giggle. He sat with Sally in the shade of an aged tree. Due to Sally constantly working in order for them to get by, they hardly had any time to spend in Central Park together. They took the opportunity to enjoy this rare moment while it lasted.

A few metres away, a young lady danced with the leaves. Her body swayed to the rhythm of the wind, as graceful as bamboo. Little Percy and Sally were soon fascinated by her otherworldly moves. She saw them staring and smiled. She stopped dancing and waved happily.

"Hello!"

Sally flushed with embarrassment at having been caught staring.

"You're Sally Jackson."

A shadow fell over her. She looked up and gasped when the same lady stood right beside her. It was as if she vanished and reappeared instantly. But that was impossible, right? Her eyes drifted to Percy, who was playing in the leaves again. _Maybe not so impossible._

"Who are you?" Sally inquired politely though there was a flicker of suspicion in her eyes. She wanted to grab Percy and leave but something told her to stay.

"Kym." The lady grinned a shark-like grin. "You might have heard of me. Or not."

She sat down next to Sally, with her back to the tree and knees drawn up to her chest. "Father banned me from Atlantis. Said I was too destructive to be around."

"The goddess of violent sea storms." Sally breathed.

Kym played with a small bubble of water in her hands, absentmindedly creating waves. Her bright smile faded a bit at the thought.

"Yes." She hummed quietly.

"When I heard about the newest addition to the royal family, I just could not resist coming up and seeing him."

"Daddy's newest favourite child." Kym spat out.

Sally glanced at her warily.

"Don't worry, I won't be staying for long." Kym grinned. "I might be reckless but I'm not stupid."

"Why?" Sally inquired. "What about your duties?"

"Yes, I should be getting back to them." Kym noted absentmindedly. She turned to face Sally. "Close your eyes."

"Wait," Kym was stunned when Sally grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. Sally herself sported an incredulous look, unable to believe herself brave enough to grab a goddess. "Will you come back?"

Kym smiled softly at Sally. "Perhaps, perhaps not." She hummed. "The sea is unpredictable, after all." With her thumbs, she gently closed Sally's eyes and released her wrist from the grip it was in earlier. In a flash of light, she was gone.


End file.
